


you put the cute in execute

by 8inthemourning



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Sequel, YPTOID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8inthemourning/pseuds/8inthemourning
Summary: author note: hey all! um, so i know my style of writing has probably changed, i hope that doesn’t bother you, i’m also changing a little aspects of the original story because some of it is just… (cringe, lets be honest i was 15 lol) um, anyway! LOLSO yeah, let me address some continuity changes:louis’s mum won’t be addressed in the story (just because she passed irl I don’t want to include her name because it’s just kinda rude to me) ??i’m gonna keep the “smutty” stuff on ao3 cos like.. idk that’s just what i feel comfortable with i guess!i will put trigger warnings in the beginning of every chapter!! i’m sorry i didn’t do that before with my other book :(and lastly, let me know your feedback on this! also i wanna change your name from kittens to something else, or do you like kittens? idk? i love y’all thanks for supporting me <3also, stuck on a title name, coming soon tho, promise!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	you put the cute in execute

**Author's Note:**

> author note: hey all! um, so i know my style of writing has probably changed, i hope that doesn’t bother you, i’m also changing a little aspects of the original story because some of it is just… (cringe, lets be honest i was 15 lol) um, anyway! LOL  
> SO yeah, let me address some continuity changes:  
> louis’s mum won’t be addressed in the story (just because she passed irl I don’t want to include her name because it’s just kinda rude to me) ??  
> i’m gonna keep the “smutty” stuff on ao3 cos like.. idk that’s just what i feel comfortable with i guess!  
> i will put trigger warnings in the beginning of every chapter!! i’m sorry i didn’t do that before with my other book :(  
> and lastly, let me know your feedback on this! also i wanna change your name from kittens to something else, or do you like kittens? idk? i love y’all thanks for supporting me <3
> 
> also, stuck on a title name, coming soon tho, promise!

the night before  
09/15/2018

When we revisit things in our minds, they are always different. I remember the nightmares I have usually, so I hope I won’t remember them tonight. I revisit them sometimes unwillingly during the day. Louis says that’s normal though and that things will be alright. I believe him of course. He says that I just need to keep writing and venting and taking my meds. Hopefully this will help with things going forward. 

-

It’s early when Harry finally peels his eyes open to the sun spilling in from the bay window. He blinks to adjust his vision and props himself up on his elbows, one foot hanging off the bed.  
The white sheets swallow him, and Louis, who is sleeping soundly beside him, doesn’t move an inch from where he lay. 

Molly mews once she turns her head towards Harry, realizing that he’s finally awake to feed her. There’s a small thud sound when she lands on the ground and wanders over towards him, swaying her fluffy grey tail as she approaches.

Harry grins at her. “Gooood morning Molly girl.” He whispers, slowly climbing his way out of bed.  
Her tail slides against his fresh shaved legs and she meows again as she follows him down the stairs.

It’s been months since he had one of his episodes. Not a single one. That means the treatment is working, and going to America wasn’t an absolute waste of their time after all. There are some times when he loves it here. When the sun rises early in the morning, over the field and through their windows. Just like this morning. Then there are times where he hates it here. 

He makes his way towards the small kitchen down the creaky spiral staircase and pulls one of Molly’s cat dishes from the cupboard. 

“Seafood medley or liver with trout?” Harry asks when he examines each can in his hands, turning to her. She sits pretty, looking up at him with green and yellow eyes. Her head tilts to the side in response and he nods. “Yeah, seafood for sure…Liver- ...Ick.”

“Some people enjoy it.” Louis says smirking, standing in front of the staircase, a white blanket wrapped around him.

Harry whips his head around, startled. When he realizes it’s just Louis, he relaxes and he puts his hands on his hips, both cans still in his grasp. “Could you stop doing that? You scare me…”

“You would rather I didn’t scare you? Where’s the fun in that?” Louis says smirking. “Besides, I think you’re used to it by now B.” He then wades his way over to the counter to start a pot of coffee, trailing his white blanket behind him.

“Must you walk around the house half naked like that?” Harry asks, jokingly of course. He opens the can of catfood for Molly and shakes it out into her bowl. “Miss Molly, your breakfast is served.” He says to her, but she’s already digging into it and ignoring everything else around her. 

“Would you like your breakfast now?” Louis asks, turning to him with a sly smile. He has the blanket pulled up over his tanned shoulders, leaning against the counter lazily. His hair is disheveled and his fringe covers most of his right eye. 

Harry just laughs and tosses the can into the garbage before making his way over to his boyfriend, completely looming over him. Harry had grown a lot taller in the past years, and so had his chestnut hair that touched his shoulders. 

“What’s it today? Pancakes? You?” Harry asks, before giving him a playful kiss on the nose.

“Oh shh,” Louis scolds, but he’s smiling. 

Louis made himself quite the life with Harry in the past five or so years, some moments were painful between them. Some just painfully loving, down to the core. Some were frustrating to the point of tears. 

This was the loving part, and Louis wished he could stay in these moments forever.

-

They spent their sunday curled up together close, watching whatever they could find on netflix or youtube. Louis held onto his hot coffee and ate pancakes until his stomach ached. It was purely a day with nothing to do, and neither of the two had that in a long time. They were always working it seemed, Louis at his doctor’s office and Harry at his therapy office. But one of the many things they shared together was Sundays. 

Sunday nights were his least favorite, however. 

This meant planning and prep for Monday morning. So, Harry took out his journal and wrote.


End file.
